Hannah Hotchner
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron and Emily's teen daughter is there when Foyet attacks Aaron. She is as stubborn as her parents and refuses to be shipped off. What goes down with Foyet when Hannah is involved? H/P/ Hannah
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know, you're all going "Another story?" *nods* Yep another story. Hey be lucky I'm not as bad as Stephie. 70 some odd stories and I think only 3 are complete! *clears throat* Sorry on to my plotline. So what if Haley and Jack never existed and Aaron was with Em since his post with the Ambassador? What if they now have a 17 year old daughter? A daughter who is as stubborn as both of her parents and will not leave when it comes to a show down with Foyet? We'll see now won't we? So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Hannah Hotchner.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hannah, come on sleepy head, get up up up!" Emily said laughing. Hannah groaned and rolled over, her head buried under the pillow on her bed. "Hannah, come on. You're dad's waiting downstairs for breakfast."

"Eat… out me" she mumbled. Emily rolled her eyes. If she was this stubborn to get up, she owned her nanny a hell of a lot.

"We'll let you drive" Emily said in a sing-song voice. Hannah's head popped up and she grinned.

"Really?"

"I'll talk to him about it, so up and at 'em!" Emily said. Hannah groaned as she stood up. She stretched her arms over her head, her shirt riding up to reveal her toned stomach.

"I don't know how you can eat so much and stay so small. You have your mother's metabolism" Aaron said from the door to his daughter's room. Hannah rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt down. Even wearing a tank to bed had been an argument with Mr. Overprotective the first time she had done it. "Sorry kid, we've got a case." Hannah sighed. This was the normal. They had a case and she was left with the neighbor checking in on her.

"Eh, I'm used to it. I'm going back to bed though. So be safe, I love you, talk later" she said, lying back down. Aaron and Emily rolled their eyes, but both kissed their daughter goodbye and left, locking the door up tight. Hannah fell back to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah groaned as the sun hit her face. She sat up and ran a hand over her face. She checked the clock. 3 PM. She sighed.

"Guess I should hit the grocery store for food. I got 4 more hours" she said to herself. She grudgingly got up and dressed in an outfit her father would approve of. She curled her lip at the sweater and jeans. "Great. He's gone and I'm still not rebellious." She sighed and grabbed her purse and keys, heading out to her car. She was only allowed to drive from between 10 am and 7 pm, unless it was for work or school. Having the FBI at you beck and call sucked. What was the fun of having the protection if she couldn't even have fun?

Backing out of the drive, Hannah didn't see the car sitting across the street, the occupant watching her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah stepped out of the car, popping open the trunk to get her groceries.

"Excuse me, I lost my dog, have you seen him?" Hannah looked around, seeing the tall man. She smiled at him. He had gray hair shaved close to his head and was wearing a black sweatshirt and gloves. It was a little nippy out, but it wasn't that cold.

"No sorry, but I'll be on the lookout. What does he look like?" she asked as he stepped closer. The man gave her a sadistic smirk.

"No need to worry. I have what I came after." Hannah froze as he discretely pulled a knife on her. "I think we should go inside. Shut the trunk and get in the house. Hate to have something happen to that pretty face of yours." Hannah shut the trunk and led him to the house. He pushed her inside, grinning as she tripped and fell, giving him time to lock the door.

"What do you want?" she asked. Foyet grinned at her.

"To hurt your father."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I'm evil! *grins* I know. Although Cassie okayed the length! She didn't ask how it was going to end. I shall be running and writing the next chapter! So thanks for reading, let me know how I did please! *runs*


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And here I am with chapter two! *laughs* Cassie made me write it before I posted! Alright so Hannah is now trapped with the Reaper. My gods I'm a horrible person! That's my daughter! Anyway, Foyet wants to hurt Hotch, what better way than through his daughter? *nods* Yeah I'm a horrible person. So sit back, relax, and try not to kill me!

Disclaimer: I own Hannah, who in the future will kill me.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah struggled against the ropes that bound her hands together behind her back. It was biting into her wrists and causing tears that seemed never ending. Using her legs, which had also been tied together, Hannah kicked the door. Foyet wretched it open, the gun in his hand. He pointed it at her head.

"Make another sound and I will kill you before your daddy gets home" he sneered. Hannah curled into a ball and cried as he shut the door on her again. The closet was small and dark and so far she had been stuffed in there for two days, the door only opening so Foyet could give her water. She could kinda see out one of the slats. Her breathing hitched as the front door opened and Aaron walked in. Alone. Tears fell. Where was her mom?

"Hannah?" Aaron called out as he shut the door and locked it again. Foyet stepped out of the shadows and cocked his gun at Aaron.

"You should have made the deal, Aaron." Foyet let a shot off. Hannah gave off a squeal of fright as the bullet just to the left of Aaron's head.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked, not moving a muscle.

"Is this part of my profile?" Foyet asked. "Not showing fear?"

"If you don't see fear," Aaron said, "maybe it's because I'm not afraid of you. Now where is my daughter?"Foyet smirked.

"You almost said that like you mean it. She's a bit," Foyet paused, "tied up. Would you like to see her?" Aaron nodded. He wasn't afraid of Foyet, he was afraid of what Foyet had done to his daughter. Aaron watched as he moved to the closet opening the door and pulling her to her feet. He dragged her to stand in front of Aaron, removing the gag from her mouth. "Say hi to daddy."

"Daddy" she said, tears falling down her face. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be afraid like this. Hannah hadn't called him daddy since she was 10 unless she wanted something.

"Are you here to kill me or are you here to play games?" Aaron asked. He needed to figure out how to save her, but he couldn't play Foyet's game. Doing that would get her killed.

"Games, Agent. I enjoy playing games." With that Foyet took his knife and stabbed Hannah in one place where she wouldn't die. Hannah whimpered and fell to the floor, Aaron watching his eyes wide. As he moved forward, Foyet pulled back and knocked Aaron down to lay beside her as he stabbed in the same place. Foyet straddled his waist and pulled the knife out, taking his time stabbing Aaron so he would suffer, but live. Hannah watched, completely immobilized, tears blinding her as Foyet stabbed her dad nine times before moving to straddle her. "Don't pass out Agent Hotchner, I want you to listen to her scream." With that, Foyet took the knife and stabbed Hannah repeatedly, his smile widening the more she screamed.

"DADDY!" she screamed before the darkness finally overtook her and she passed out, the darkness surrounding her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah groaned as her eyes opened to a blindly white light.

"She's up" Dave said over his shoulder. She looked up and smiled at her Godfather.

"Where's daddy?" she asked. "Where's mom?" Emily smoothed her daughter's hair back as she smiled down at her.

"I'm right here baby. Daddy's in surgery. He shouldn't be long" Emily said. Tears blinded Hannah again as she remembered everything.

"How did we get here?" she asked. Emily sat down in a plastic chair and held her hand tightly.

"I came home from drinks with Pen and JJ and I," Emily choked on a sob. "I found you." Those images would never leave her. Emily was a strong woman, but seeing her husband and daughter so bloody and lifeless. She had thought they were dead and that calling 911 wouldn't matter, but she did it anyway.

"Did, did you catch him?" Hannah asked. Emily shook her head, pushing Hannah's dark curls back.

"Who baby?" Hannah turned to look at Dave. They didn't know what happened.

"I heard the guy say something to dad. 'You should have made the deal.' Dad knew him, but never mentioned a name. I didn't ask while he had me either" Hannah said, glancing subconsciously at her wrists which were bandaged. Emily ran a hand down her face, the tears falling again. "The day you left, he asked if I had seen his dog when I went to get groceries. He pulled a knifed on me. I… I was scared." Emily and Dave exchanged looks.

"Mrs. Hotchner? Your husband is out of surgery. He'll be taken to his room in just a few minutes" a nurse said. Hannah's eyes widened as she clutched at Dave and Emily's hands.

"Don't leave me" she whimpered. Dave ran his hand over her arm gently.

"Your mom needs to go see him. I'm not leaving though. Never baby" he whispered. Hannah nodded, the panic and fear still prominent in her eyes. Emily sighed as she kissed Hannah's temple before making her way to Aaron's room. They had to find Foyet and had to find him now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well there we go! I'm a horrible horrible horrible person. I'm sure it will be getting worse and Hannah will probably be spending days on Aaron's couch, but I'm horrible! Thanks for reading and *gulps* let me have it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so I am back with more Hannah! That is right, now Hannah and Aaron healing at home for a month then back to work. Trust me, school will be touched in this chapter, but right now let's get down to the nitty gritty of this chapter. *winces* I'm going to have a mutiny on my hands with my daughters. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Hannah!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron sighed as he ran a hand over his head, sitting outside Hannah's room. Emily had gone to work and he was trying to get his head on straight before Hannah woke up. Usually she was his source of comfort, but right now she needed him to be strong. He heard her whimpering.

"Stop… stop… stop. No!" Aaron stood up and quickly walked in the room, watching Hannah toss and turn, her face covered in sweat. She hadn't slept since Foyet attacked and when he tried to convince her and Emily to go into witness protection. Emily refused, saying she was an agent and could take care of herself. Hannah didn't want to leave Aaron's side.

"Hannah, Hannah wake up baby. Wake up" Aaron said, gently shaking her awake. Her eyes popped open, unshed tears caught in the dark brown depths. Aaron pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently. She really needed a full night's sleep. The first week she had lain between Emily and Aaron all the time, panicking if one of them left longer than to go to the bathroom. She was truly terrified and had every right to be. Foyet hadn't been caught and there was a good chance he was coming back.

"Daddy, make the pictures stop" she cried, clinging to him. Aaron rocked her gently, his mind forming pictures of when she was six and was scared of thunderstorms. He would rock her and whisper to her.

"I wish I could Hannah Banana, I wish I could" he said softly. The truth was his own nightmares were wreaking havoc on his and Emily's sleep too. In a month no one in that house had slept.

Hannah's tears slowed down. She hadn't heard that name since Matthew broke up with her in the 7th grade and Aaron had to soothe her while Emily was away.

"Sorry dad" she said. Aaron smoothed her hair back and smiled at her gently.

"I know baby, I know. Dave's coming by later with pizza for lunch, but we need to broach a subject you've been avoiding" Aaron said. Hannah sat back on her bed and picked at the edge of her comforter.

"I know. I need to go back, I'm just…" she trailed off with a shrug. "I'm sure there are rumors spreading around and I don't want to be the center of it." Aaron nodded.

"You are strong and smart, Hannah Elizabeth Hotchner. You can ignore those rumors. They don't matter, but your education does. You really need to try" Aaron said. Hannah slowly nodded. "That's my girl."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah sat on her bed. It was 3 am and she had to be ready for school in less than four hours. She was scared and nervous. She really didn't want to be alone because she knew Foyet was out there and that was a terrifying thought.

"You should be sleeping" Aaron said from her doorway. She shrugged as she noticed the sweat dripping down his face. He had had a nightmare and was coming to make sure she was alright.

"It's my fault" she said softly. Aaron came and sat next to Hannah on her bed.

"Why would you say that?" She shrugged.

"I didn't fight him when he approached me; I let him into the house and just gave up" she said crying. Aaron pulled her into his arms.

"No, you didn't do it. None of this is your fault. I'd rather you not fought and be alive." He slid them down so they were lying and he held her close. "Never think that was your fault. I'm just relieved you are alive. Now, you have school in four hours so let's get some sleep." Hannah nodded and her eyes drifted closed as Aaron breathed in her scent. She was safe.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah hissed in pain as she picked up her backpack, her stitches hurting. Emily shot her a look as Aaron walked down the stairs, tie in hand. He figured if Hannah was ready for school, he was going to try work.

"I don't think you should be lifting that" Aaron said. Hannah nodded as she shifted the bag.

"Probably not, but I won't have anyone to carry it at school" she said. Aaron and Emily exchanged a look. Maybe it was too soon to be sending her to school, but she trudged on with a determined look on her face. Ever her father's daughter. "I'm off. I'll stop by the Bureau on my way home."

"Should you be driving?" Emily asked. Hannah sighed.

"Again, probably not, but I don't want kids to treat me differently, so if they see me fine, then everything will be the same" she explained. Aaron and Emily passed another look.

"Why don't we drive you and you just explain that your car is in the shop?" Aaron said. Hannah sighed and nodded. She wouldn't strain herself driving and hopefully her stitches would hold until tonight.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah sighed as she slid out of the car with a promise from her mother to be back to pick her up. She didn't want to do this. She hadn't been more than an arm's length away from either her parents or Dave. She didn't want to be alone.

"Hannah!" Jarred called as he ran across the yard. Hannah wanted to hide. Nothing like slaughtering your best friend and the guy you like because he drew attention to you when all you wanted to do was blend in. It was going to be an interesting day for sure.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron sighed as he watched Hannah get smaller as Emily drove off.

"She'll be fine Aaron. The officer posted at her school knows to keep an eye out on her and Anderson will be shadowing her. She'll be fine babe" Emily said in reassurance. He sighed.

"I know what she's going through. Afraid of being alone and caught by him again. I wake up to her screams every night. I don't want her to be in danger" Aaron said. Emily grabbed one of his hands in hers.

"I promise you Aaron. We are working to get him. We WILL get him and Hannah will be safe again. Anderson won't let anything happen to her, so let's just focus on getting through the day minute by minute." Aaron nodded. They would catch Foyet and he would pay for what he put Hannah through.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, so what do you guys think? She is so my daughter blaming herself for things out of her control. *sighs* Oh boy. So I was debating, you guys want to see her handle school? Or just jump forward in time? Let me know! Thanks for reading now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: And so I am back! I have been asked to go through the school day. I have got to say, I probably should have said this last chapter, but you'll get attached to Jarred. Most likely. He's a good kid to Hannah and loyal to Aaron. So we'll see where this goes *pauses* Well I know where this goes, but you guys will have to wait and see! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Hannah and Jarred.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah walked towards Jarred as he came running over, everyone stopping their conversations to stare at her. She smiled and pretended to ignore them, paying only attention to Jarred. He smiled at her and took her backpack like he normally did.

"Damn girl, how does this bag not topple you over?" he teased. It had been their running joke that her backpack weighed more than he did and that when he threw his back out she would be able to carry him. Hannah was grateful he was treating her normally. Although he had made sure to text and call every night. He claimed it was because he didn't want her getting bored or lonely, but he liked her. "So, you all caught up?"

"Yeah I'm struggling in chemistry, but other than that I'm golden" she said. Jarred opened the door and let her in before following her towards her first class. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at her, the chatting instantly stopped. Hannah wanted to cry, but Jarred wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her to an empty classroom. "Gods," she wiped away her tears, "people suck." Jarred nodded.

"Hold your head high girl, you won the battle" he said. His heart was breaking at her tears. He wanted to whisk her away some place where no one knew what she had gone through.

"But the war is far from over. He's out there Jarred and I have no doubt that he is watching me and my parents at this very moment." She wouldn't lie to him and tell him she was safe. She knew Anderson was watching and that her dad was going to be calling Sam again.

"But you are a Hotchner, you will win. I have faith in you." Hannah smiled at Jarred. The bell rung and he sighed, handing her the backpack back. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and leaned forward capturing her lips with his. She melted into him until she remembered one small detail. She jerked away.

"Anderson, tell my father and hell will break all over your ass" she hissed, knowing that he was listening to her. Jarred laughed and kissed her once more before heading to his class. Hannah sighed and left the classroom and headed down the silent hallway to her class. The teacher was standing outside the classroom, talking to others from his department. They all stopped and stared at her as she moved past them. "Save me Anderson" she whispered under her breath, taking a seat in the very back. As each kid came in they all stared for a good minute before taking their seats. As the final bell rang the teacher walked in.

"So I see we have Hannah back, welcome. Now everyone take out a piece of paper, we are going to have our journal writing time" he said. Hannah pulled out a sheet of paper and her pencil. "Write down one memory that is most clear to you. Remember you have ten minutes." Hannah paused with her hand positioned over the paper. She could remember it clear as day, a month later.

"DADDY!" The pain of the stab wounds. "DADDY!" The color of blood. "DADDY!" The tears as they rolled down her face, blinding her. "DADDY!" The fear of watching Foyet possibly killing her father. "DADDY!" The humiliation of letting him get the best of her. "DADDY!" The fear she felt when her father walked through the door without her mother. "DADDY!" The two days she spent locked up in that closet. "DADDY!" The ache of the ropes rubbing her wrists and ankles raw. "DADDY!" The fear she felt when she woke up at the hospital. "DADDY!" The nightmares and cold sweats both she and her father suffered. "DADDY!" The tears her parents have shed for her, for them."DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The tears welled in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't. That was giving Foyet power over her and she didn't want that. She had to show him no fear like her father had. She had to be strong. A single tear slid down her face and landed on her paper. Hannah stared at the wet spot. Her hand started moving of its own accord and within the ten minutes she had every memory from her time with Foyet down. As the teacher told them to put down their pencils, the tears had started to fall in a steady trickle down her cheeks and on to her paper.

"Alright now pass them forward" he instructed. Hannah stood up and walked hers straight to the teacher. No way was she letting anyone else read it. He took it with a smile and watched as Hannah kept going, her backpack on her shoulder, leaving the classroom. He sighed and turned to the rest of his class.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah sat outside on a rock, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Anderson sat next to her and mirrored her position as she looked out at the woods.

"You aren't supposed to be alone and I'm pretty sure class isn't outside today" he said as he glanced at her through his sunglasses. Hannah shrugged. "Talk kid, I won't say anything to your dad about the kiss, but you've got to talk. It's not good for you to bottle things up." Hannah nodded. Anderson sighed and waited for her to talk.

"He made us write about a crystal clear memory. The only memory I have is of Foyet. So I wrote that. All my emotions that I had carefully tucked away for school came to the forefront and I lost it. I just," she choked on a sob, "lost it." Hannah buried her face in her legs as Anderson wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You are just like your mother, you both compartmentalize too much. It's alright to feel and let your feelings known. Don't be afraid, Hannah. Foyet may be out there, but he enjoys mind games. And as unsettling that is for you, it's a good thing. He'll want to play with your dad before he attacks again." Hannah nodded, that may be true, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The game was just beginning.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hannah" Jarred called as he caught up to her on her way to lunch. He took her backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he grabbed her hand in his. He maneuvered her to the courtyard outside and opened their backpacks, pulling out their lunches. "How were your classes?"

"English sucked, but math was alright. There I wasn't treated like a killer. Thank gods for Mrs. Bandwhich" Hannah said as they dropped into their usual seats. Hannah clutched her stomach. The stitches were pulling, but she only had two more classes before she could head home with her parents. Or their second home at the office.

"Glad you're not a killer" Jarred said with a wink. Hannah laughed and pulled her sandwich out as a shadow came over their table. Hannah and Jarred looked up to see Cheryl and Evan, the two of the most popular kids in school. Cheryl was the head of the cheer squad and Evan was the captain of the football team. The all American high school power couple that people only thought existed in movies and TV shows.

"How are you doing Hannah?" Cheryl asked as she slid into the seat beside her. Evan flopped in next to Jarred, who shared a look with Hannah. She shrugged and looked at Cheryl.

"My stitches hurt, but I'll be alright. Is there a point to this visit?" Cheryl smiled and pat the hand that sat on the table soothingly.

"It's alright to talk about it sweetie. I know what your dad did was horrible…." Hannah froze, the rest of Cheryl's words going unheard. They thought her dad did it?

"What did my dad do?" Cheryl looked at her sympathetically, not even caring that Hannah had interrupted her. Cheryl leaned forward to whisper softly to Hannah.

"He stabbed you sweetie." Hannah's heart sunk. The whole school thought her dad did that to her. She shook her head, her anger flaring.

"Un-freaking-believable. That is un-freaking-believable. Who the hell told you that?" Cheryl pulled away at Hannah's harsh tone. Jarred continued eating, knowing that Hannah was going to blow and he was going to watch her. "Who told you Cheryl?"

"Well, the whole school knows it. Why else would your father be in jail?" Hannah exploded.

"Are you freaking kidding me? My dad didn't stab me, he was right there with me. My dad is a world class profiler for the FBI. He goes to jails all the freaking time for custodial reviews. My dad saved me and I can't believe you all jumped to that conclusion!" Hannah shrieked. She got up, brushing past Cheryl angrily towards Anderson. "Take me home Anderson, I'm done for the day." Anderson nodded and opened the passenger seat of his car as Hannah slid in. Jarred leaned back, pulling his cell phone out, sending a text to Hannah.

"Well, be proud of yourself Cheryl. You just pissed off a Hotchner. Hope you're ready for the fall out." Jarred picked up his trash and walked off, leaving Cheryl and Evan watching his retreating back.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *sighs* I made myself cry and brought Cassie to tears at one point. Hope you all enjoyed it. Nice little, mean twist in there, but don't worry next chapter Hannah will go and talk with Aaron and all will be well in Hotchner world. Minus the boyfriend factor, but I will tell you he does live! Through that! *grins* Thanks for reading now please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alrighty here peeps. We have a short little chapter with just Aaron and Hannah talking about school. Not much, but a little hard for them both and then I think next chapter we are skipping forward to 100. I totally know what I'm doing too! Woohoohoo! *whispers* That's when you should be scared. *clears throat* So anyway, I don't know how sporadic my updates will be because I'm going to my grandpa's funeral, but I am trying to keep my mind busy so hope it will stay consistant! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Hannah and Jarred!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah sighed as she trudged through the bullpen, ignoring everyone including her mother. She just wanted her dad. She wanted to tell him about the kids at school and her writing assignment and she even wanted to tell him about Jarred. No one knew how she felt about him, save for her mother, but he was a big part of her life. He kept her grounded when she was in danger of flying away.

"Hannah, school's not over" Aaron said from his doorway. Hannah shrugged as she climbed the stairs and pushed past her father, dumping her backpack next to the couch as she laid down, covering herself with the blanket strewn across the back.

"Kids suck, teachers suck, people suck. I don't want to go back" she muttered as he closed the door. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and pushed the hair away from her face, the tear tracks evident.

"What happened baby?" Hannah let out a small sob.

"English teacher made an assignment about writing your clearest memory, so all my emotions came pouring out to the forefront and I lost it, turning in my paper and leaving. So Anderson saw me and convinced me to go back and all was fine until lunch. Cheryl came and was trying to console me and all she did was make things worse. And to top all of that off, Cheryl told me the whole school thinks you did it, besides me and Jarred."Aaron watched the emotions that crossed her face. She wanted things to be normal, but everyone was working against her.

"We know the truth though baby and what they say means nothing. You have listened to your mother and me enough to profile people and tell lies from the truth. Tell me, my Hannah banana, did any of them even care about the truth, or what they wanted the truth to be for their own gossip and entertainment?" Hannah stayed silent even though they both knew the answer. Aaron didn't comment though, she was entitled to be upset. "Rest, I'll go get you some lunch since you didn't eat then you can work on homework until mom drags us home, okay?" Hannah nodded, her eyes closing of their own accord and before he was even out of the room, her light snores alerted him of her sleeping. He smiled and slipped out. She would need to eat once she woke up.

"Why is Hannah here?" Emily asked, worry evident in her eyes. Aaron shook his head.

"Long complicated story that some high school kids will never hear the end of tomorrow, so come with me to bring her some lunch." He glanced over his shoulder at the closed door before turning to Morgan. "No one in that room, not even for a second. If she comes out, tell her we'll be back soon." Morgan nodded and Aaron and Emily left.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hannah, come on Hannah time to wake up" Emily said softly as she ran her hand through Hannah's hair. It reminded her of the day they had left before Foyet showed up. "Hannah come on sweetie." Hannah blinked her eyes, smiling at her mom.

"I slept" she said, her voice still groggy. Emily smiled and ran her hand down Hannah's face.

"Yes you did baby. Come on, it's time to go home" Emily said as Aaron came back into the room.

"Welcome to the world, Sleeping Beauty." Hannah laughed as she stretched, picking up her bag. She threw it over her shoulder and walked with her parents out of the building. Tomorrow she would put Cheryl in her place and the school will stop treating her like she has the plague. Yeah, now she could move on with her life.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright short, sweet, got everything but Jarred taken care of. I'm thinking of skipping to 100 next chapter, what do you guys think? I can tell you, it will be a lot of fun, but probably heart wrenching if I do it right! So thanks for reading let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright so here we are with 100. Now this is the second to last chapter, everything wrapping up nicely with Foyet and if you all are nice I might do more Hannah stories! *clears throat* Yeah I'm procrastinating explaining this episode. So we are to 100. No Emily won't die, neither will Hannah. The girls are safe, the guys… *shrugs* Guess we'll just have to find out huh? So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Hannah and Jarred.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah sat with her head in her hands. She was in the hospital surgery waiting room. A doctor had brought the supplies out to her to clean up her bullet wound. He was in the process of giving her stitches, but she didn't move. She didn't flinch or grimace in pain and the doctor hadn't given her any morphine. She was replaying the events of the day in her head.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Jarred sat at the kitchen table with Hannah going over their homework._

_ "Seriously? Spiderman?" he asked with a laugh._

_ "You picked Superman! At least Spiderman isn't an alien from another planet!" Jarred scoffed as Hannah got up to get them more water. When Hannah had told Aaron about Jarred, he invited him over for dinner, Dave and JJ included. The guns on their hips were a dangerous sight to behold, but kudos to Jarred for taking it all in stride. Aaron couldn't hate the kid and he served as protection and comfort for Hannah._

_ "At least Superman wasn't bitten by a stupid spider."_

_ "A radioactive spider" Hannah fought. Jarred laughed as she started back towards the table, a noise by the front door stopping her in her tracks. Jarred got up and grabbed a knife from the butcher's block, Hannah's breath catching in her throat._

_ "It's alright babe. Stay here, I'm just going to check things out." Hannah shook her head as she pulled out her cell phone, already dialing her dad._

_ "Hotchner" he answered, distracted by what Garcia and Reid were unveiling about Foyet._

_ "Dad, dad I think there's someone at the front door" Hannah whispered. Aaron froze as he listened to a crackle sound, his daughter's scream and then nothing._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Foyet had broken the door down and had barged in, causing her to scream as he pointed the gun in their faces. He had grabbed the phone out of her hands and thrown it on the floor, stomping on it. Foyet had already called her dad to taunt him. What happened to Jarred was all her fault and the guilt would never leave her if he died.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_"Hannah? HANNAH?"_

_ Hannah was pushed back against a wall, Jarred's back pressing against her as he wielded the knife at Foyet._

_ "Do you really think that will hurt me? I'm the one with the gun, child. Let's see who will win this game" Foyet sneered. Jarred clucked his tongue._

_ "All talk no game makes Foyet a dull boy" he taunted. Foyet smirked. He cocked his gun and shot off one round, hitting Jarred's lower stomach. He dropped the knife and clutched his wound, falling to the ground in agonizing pain. Foyet strode towards a sobbing Hannah and cussed as she threw a chair at him, distracting him enough to run around him, finding the stairs. Halfway up, her foot was pulled out from under her, her body slamming against the stairs as she fell. Hannah kicked Foyet in his nuts and scrambled away from him as she heard sirens in the distance. She ran to her parent's room, knowing her father kept a spare gun locked up. She just needed to get to it._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

She remembered the fight that pursued. If only she had gotten that gun, then maybe she could have gotten back to Jarred faster. She hadn't wanted to leave him, but she knew Foyet would kill her point blank if she didn't run. She was just like her parents. Never give up without a fight and there was no way she was going to lay down and let Foyet butcher her again. She had enough of the nightmares and perpetual state of fear and panic. Maybe if she had stayed, then Jarred would be here with her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_"You little bitch, get back here" Foyet yelled as he ran after her, slamming her against the wall. The sirens were growing closer. Hannah head butted him from behind and slammed her elbow into his chest as she took off running again. Foyet raised the gun shakily, still trying to get his breath back, and fired a round. Hannah shrieked as the bullet flew past her head. She ducked into her parent's bedroom and swung open the closet, seeing the safe on the top shelf. She tried to put in the code, her birthday, but her hands were shaking. Foyet rounded the corner and shot again, this time hitting its mark. Hannah screamed in pain as the bullet grazed her thigh. He raised his gun as she bent over to clutch her leg. She clenched her eyes shut. This was the end. At least she put up a fight. He was bleeding._

_ A gunshot sounded. Then another and another and another. Hannah opened her eyes, wondering why the pain wasn't coming._

_ "Hannah, go check on Jarred" her dad said. Hannah nodded and quickly moved past Foyet to where her boyfriend lay fighting for his life. She put pressure on the wound as she heard crashes and banging against the wall. Foyet wasn't dead. She scrambled to grab the knife as she heard the men tumbling down the stairs. She heard more sirens and prayed that they would get there soon. She heard her dad grunting as a thud resounded through the house. The sound repeated and Hannah knew what was going on. Her dad was beating Foyet's head in._

_ "Hotch, man, that's enough. No more" Morgan said. She could hear the sobs ripping through her dad. The memories that were running through her head were most likely running through his._

_ "Hannah" Jarred choked out. Hannah turned her tear streaked face to him. "I love you." Hannah screamed as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. A paramedic team rushed him and quickly got him to the ambulance, tearing off with lights and sirens. Hannah stood watching, her clothes completely bloodied, her leg throbbing, tears flowing profusely. It was over. Foyet was dead. She fell to the ground, her leg unable to keep her weight. Her chest hurt from lack of oxygen. Two pairs of arms circled her and held her as she sobbed in her parents' arms._

_ "I love you too Jarred." She watched as police and rescue ran about trying to get the scene under control, FBI mixed with state and local agencies. "I love you too." The team stood to the side as the family held on to each, trying to regain a sense of normalcy. Now that Foyet was gone, maybe things would start to look up._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah sobbed into her hands as the doctor pulled away. No one could touch her, she would just pull away from them. Since they had gotten to the hospital, no one would talk to her. She had kicked them out of the waiting room and had wanted to be left alone. She loved Jarred and there was a very good chance that he wasn't going to make it. He had already died in her arms, who knew if they had even restarted his heart. Without him, Hannah didn't know if she could go on. Please let him be ok.

"Are you here for Mr. Styles?" a doctor asked as he came in, the mask still covering his face. Hannah nodded and stood moving forward. As he took the mask off Hannah stopped breathing. She sobbed as she collapsed on the floor. His face said it all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *grins* I'm so evil! Have no fear, Cassie approved of this because… Well I don't remember what we had discussed, but she approved it so… I hope you all liked it! That honestly made me cry, although I'm a little emotional right now, so please let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be the last chapter! Thanks for reading now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alrighty last chapter here. We get to see what happened to Jarred and then how Hannah deals with it. I think this chapter will probably be pretty short as I know what I'm doing, but I don't think it will be very long. So one last time sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Jarred and Hannah!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hannah smoothed down the satin skirt of her black dress. Jarred had once said she looked amazing in black. But then he had said she looked amazing in anything. The strapless dress had a beaded flower at the waist and the front ended just below her knees while the back fell to her ankles and it showed off all of her curves.

"You look beautiful baby" Aaron said as he helped her put on her jewelry, a nice silver set Jarred had given her. She almost cried looking at it.

"Thank dad, think he'll like it?" Aaron nodded.

"Of course he will baby. You look stunning." Hannah smiled and slipped on her shoes, careful the heels didn't snag on her dress. She wanted this to be perfect for him. He deserved that much after everything. The guilt ate at her every day. If he wasn't protecting her, he would have been fine.

"This is not your fault, now get down there." Aaron handed her the cane she needed for her leg. She curled her lip at the black metal, but took it and headed down the stairs. Her mother came and hugged her gently.

"Everything will be ok, babe. Trust me. Now hurry, he's waiting." Hannah swallowed over the lump in her throat. He would always be waiting for her, but he once told her he had nothing better to do than wait for her, even if it took her forever. He was always so sweet like that. Hannah stepped into the living room and saw the picture she had of him. She choked on the emotions as she turned from the picture to the real thing. He stood up and looked nervous.

"You look beautiful" he whispered. Hannah smiled slightly. Aaron and Emily stood back, watching the kids getting ready to go to their first prom. Jarred kissed her cheek before picking up both wrists. On the inside of each she had gotten a tattoo. Aaron wasn't thrilled about it, but when she explained what she wanted to do and why, he eventually relented. On one side was a small picture of a phoenix fading from red to yellow and on the other wrist was 11/25/2010, the day Foyet was murdered and she was free from him.

"Thanks Jarred" Hannah whispered, savoring the feeling of his lips on her wrists. She had gotten them so whenever the nightmares got so bad she could look down and realize she was alive and he wasn't. It had helped her more times than Aaron could count.

"You two have fun, be back by one please. If you need anything you know our numbers" Emily said as Jarred helped Hannah into her coat.

"Yes mom" she said as she and Jarred ran out of the house, laughing. Aaron sighed and watched Jarred give her a proper kiss before opening the door and letting her slide inside. He was a good kid and Aaron couldn't fault him for loving his daughter.

She was special.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that was the end of this story, but I will have some other Hannah stories soon. Maybe some with the team or something! Anyway, thank you for all of the support! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it so much! So one last time for good measure: Thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
